Asuntos del corazón
by veena27moon
Summary: Los asuntos del corazón deben quedarse ahí y nunca salir por los labios.


**_Asuntos del corazón_**

\- ¡Mikaasaa! Debes hacerlo ahora, no puedes esperar más.- Sasha gritaba casi perdiendo la cordura, todos los días se encontraba en esta situación y no parecía tener fin.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, ¿y si él no me quiere?

\- Nada gana el que no arriesga, ¡estaría ciego si no quiere a una chica como tú! anda, ve a decirle lo que sientes.

Sasha era una buena amiga, siempre intentaba ayudar a todos y Mikasa no era la excepción, todos los días intentaba convencerla de expresar sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Algún día tendrás que hacerlo!

Sin decir más, Mikasa se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando a Eren por todos lados.

Al verlo de lejos, su corazón se detuvo un instante, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba por declararse al amor de su vida, pero... ¿y si él decía no?, ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Era obvio que diría que sí, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, él era el motivo de sus alegrías, ella le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía a él, seguro que la quería tanto como ella lo quería.

Se aceró, una vez estando frente a él le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y por fin hablo:

\- Eren... Quiero decirte algo

\- ¿Mikasa? Dilo rápido, tengo que ir a entrenar.

\- Yo... Te amo - sí, aquí vendría el momento en el que él la abrazaría y le diría lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, ella estaría el resto de su vida acompañaba por Eren y sería feliz amándolo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juego? -No, esa no era su línea, él tendría que decirle que la amaba... ¿Qué? No, esto no estaría pasando... Él había pensado que era un juego, ¿en serio?

Mikasa se quedó boquiabierta pensando en repetir lo que había dicho pero no sabía cómo, él... ¿la estaba rechazando?

\- Eren, no...

Pero él no escuchó, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

 _Yo realmente te amo_ Había susurrado mientras lo veía alejarse.

Así que él la había rechazado, se había ido y al mismo tiempo había pisoteado el corazón de la pobre chica, ahora su corazón lloraba y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, había apostado pero no había ganado.

Camino sin rumbo, no supo cuánto tiempo, solo quería estar sola, mañana seguiría siendo la chica fuerte de siempre, pero ahora necesitaba un respiro, acababa de descubrir que los asuntos del corazón se deben quedar ahí y nunca deberían salir de los labios.

\- ¡Nunca! - le gritaba a la luna, había pasado tanto tiempo caminando que ahora la luna aparecía y se admiraba de ella. - Él ni siquiera me miro, él nunca me prestó atención... Nunca se acordó de mí.

Sus piernas perdían fuerza, advirtiendo así que pronto estaría tumbada en el pasto.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente se puso de pie y se limpió la cara con su amaba bufanda, se arregló la ropa y emprendió paso hacia su habitación.

Aún pensaba en lo que acaba de ocurrir, apenas lo hacía sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero ella no permitía que salieran, cada vez que intentaban salir se frotaba los ojos.

Iba tan metida en sus asuntos que poco tardó en chocar con algo o alguien, sintió su cabeza contra algo ¿duró?, no se percató de que ese algo era una persona hasta que escucho los latidos de un corazón muy acelerado, pero eso no le importó, rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho del sujeto, no importaba quien fuera y no importaba si la veía llorar, si le contaba a alguien seguramente nadie le creería.

\- ¿Mikasa?

 _Guarda silencio_ , pensaba ella pues no venía con ganas de dar explicaciones, ahora sabía con seguridad que era un hombre a quien abrazaba.

\- ¿Qué pa-

Como respuesta Mikasa lo apretó más, con eso sería suficiente para decirle que callara.

Escéptico, Jean decidió abrazar a Mikasa, parecía que ella lo necesitaba, por primera vez.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí~**

Me parte el corazón que haya muy poco material (en comparación a otros ships) de esta pareja y por eso aunque no es mi OTP me gusta escribir sobre ellos.

En fin, disculpen los errores, recién he empezado a escribir y siento que no lo hago del todo bien, pero siempre lo diré, espero mejorar (:

¡Gracias!


End file.
